


The Slow Change Between Two Idiots

by CodeGayAss



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kagehina - Fandom
Genre: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Hinata-centric, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, crying bc why, doting kageyama, hasn't this been done enough, injured Hinata, the slow change between two idiots, why tokki why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeGayAss/pseuds/CodeGayAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama had always been at each other's throats. They never got along, and avoided any physical contact as much as possible. Aside from punches and hair pulling, of course. Then, Kageyama starts to act a little strange after Hinata injures his wrist. Hinata thinks he might be sick.<br/>(Everyone else knows he's not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slow Change Between Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momma Memeka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Momma+Memeka).



Hinata was angry. Well.. Not angry, but definitely not happy! His wrist hurt, his eyes stung, and he had to sit here and listen to the sound of his team mates practicing without him. It was all stupid Kageyama's fault. He was the one that made Hinata promise not to practice until his sprained wrist healed. Idiot Kageyama even offered to skip practice with him until his wrist healed, which was weird, kind of sweet, but Hinata was going going to listen to him complain later about how they both suck after being out of practice. If Hinata couldn't practice, at least Kageyama still could. Besides, Hinata didn't hate watching the tall boy practice. Not that he liked it either, of course. 

It happened a week ago. 

Hinata was practicing, just like any other Friday after school, when he happened to slip. He was practicing with Kageyama, which was probably why he was so weirdly nice (can Kageyama even be nice?) afterwards. The orange haired boy ran and jumped to reach that perfect pivotal point where his hand felt the reassuring weight of the ball against his palm, except he didn't jump. He slipped. His foot somehow caught on the gym floor, sliding his farther to the left than he had planned, and as his hand came slapping down, it was met with cold, hard metal rather than the ball. He managed to somehow bend his hand back against the pole that holds up the net. 

"Hinata you shitty idiot!" 

Of course Kageyama was the first to say anything. Everyone else was left staring as Hinata lay helpless on the ground, cradling his right hand against his chest. The boy was quick to get up though, after hearing Kageyama's annoying insult. He stood shakily, trying his best to ignore the pain in his wrist, and glared at the tall setter. "I'm fine! We can just keep practicing!" He answered haughtily, stomping over to the spiker's position on the court and edging Kageyama on with his eyes. 

"Hinata.. That made a really ugly noise.. Are you sure you're fine?" Hinata spun around, finding the concerned eyes of Sugawara. The shorter smiled his bright, trademark smile. He was about to answer with how he's had worse and how he doesn't want to hold the team and his senpais back and how it was dumb Kageyama's fault anyway because he threw Hinata off at the last second with his stupid face, but he was interrupted. 

"Of course he's not okay, the idiot practically broke the pole with his tiny baby wrist." Kageyama muttered, suddenly standing next to Hinata, his face blank and grumpy as always. When did he get there? Hinata glared at the brunette, still cradling his wrist against his chest. "If I say I'm fine then I'm fine!" He stuck his tongue out to the setter before turning back to Sugawara, giving him his best smile once again. The silver haired boy didn't seem convinced. He got that soft crinkle on the sides of his eyes that he gets whenever he's worried. Hinata wasn't doing a good enough job of convincing everyone that he was alright. Because he was completely and totally alright. No matter what stupid, too-lanky Kageyama said. 

"Here, I'll show you. It doesn't even hurt that bad." Hinata said sheepishly, slowly lowering his hand back down to his side and walking towards the ball. He picked it up with his left hand, adjusting himself to get ready to serve, before finally tossing the ball up and serving. Well, sort of serving. A pained yelp echoed across the gym as Hinata's hand hit the ball, sending it skewing off to the side and hitting Tanaka in the calf. Suga scurried off to calm the now yelling Tanaka, saying something about respecting elders, but not before sending Kageyama a meaningful look. It was just a meaning that Hinata didn't catch. 

"Okay dumbass I'm taking you to the nurse." Kageyama said, glaring at the shorter boy as if challenging him to oppose the idea. Hinata did. He told stupid Kageyama how he was fine and just needed to let it rest for a moment and that he didn't want to go to the nurse, but it turned out being much louder than he had anticipated. His shrill (not shrill in Hinata's opinion) voice carried through the gym once again, gaining the attention of Nishinoya.

"Wait, Kageyama is taking you to the nurse?! Since when did Kageyama leave practice for anyone but himself?" The libero shouted, playfully nudging Asahi as if that would make his joke even funnier. Kageyama just glared, a colder one that Hinata hadn't seen since their last big game, and shook his hair from sticking to his forehead. 

"We were practicing our speed attack, without him I can't really get any better at that, can I?" He said bitterly, grabbing Hinata's good wrist and starting towards the door. He left gym without another word, keeping Hinata in tow. The entire way Hinata spewed of how he was still, yes still, completely fine. He tugged his wrist back every now and then, but Kageyama's strength always shocked the shorter boy and his efforts were for naught. The entire trip to the nurse was filled with only Hinata's voice, and it was odd that the setter wasn't answering his jibes. He was acting like Hinata wasn't even talking at all, which was rather weird because Kageyama wasn't known for his patience with people. What was even weirder though, was how soft his grip was on Hinata's wrist when the latter wasn't trying to tug himself away. His fingers were gentle, wrapping around Hinata's thin wrist, as if this were the hand that was injured. It made Hinata's face heat up, but he didn't know why (he did know). 

A sprained wrist. Not too severe, but enough to have a brace put on for three weeks. 

Three.  
Whole.  
Weeks.

"It's your fault for being such a shitty clutz." Kageyama said softly, too softly, once they were outside the clinic. Hinata's entire demeanor had conspicuously changed after their visit with the nurse. He was no longer fighting, he wasn't smiling, he wasn't anything. He felt.. Empty. The nurse told him that she strongly advised against any volleyball while his wrist was healing. What was he supposed to do without volleyball? Without practice how was he supposed to get any better? He couldn't drag the team down, he absolutely couldn't. He had to continue to practice, even if it hurt. He'd thrown up from practicing before, how was this any different? It was. Hinata knew it was, and as Kageyama was staring at him like he could read his thoughts, he knew it wasn't going to work.

"If I practice receiving it should be fine right? I mean, I bump with my forearms not my wrists." Hinata started, pouting when Kageyama immediately shook his head. 

"Don't be stupid. Or most stupid than you already are," Hinata punched Kageyama's shoulder with his good hand, "She said you can't practice at all! Don't get all pissy on me!" Kageyama said as he shoved Hinata's good hand back. The taller shifter from foot to foot, suddenly appearing almost shy (which was totally not cute) and stepping a bit closer to Hinata. Gently, the setter's hands came up to Hinata's injured wrist, holding it up, almost caressing it, and he stared hard at the shorter boy. Hinata was left speechless, staring blankly at Kageyama, his cheeks darkening a few shades. 

"If you go and mess up your wrist even worse, you won't be able to play for a lot longer. I won't have anyone behind me when I set. So don't be dumb and just wait until you heal to play. Promise me." Kageyama said seriously, holding out his pinky with one hand and still holding Hinata's injured wrist with the other. Hinata just stared hard, trying to come up with a hundred reasons not to make this promise, but in the end his mind just went blank. He numbly help up his pinky, locking it with Kageyama's and muttering something along the lines of 'I promise'. 

Over the next couple days, Hinata found himself with his injured wrist between Kageyama's two hands more often. At first, he thought it was weird. Then, he thought it was kind of cute. Then, he thought that Kageyama could never be cute. Finally, he concluded that Kageyama was getting sick. That had to be it. Kageyama of course didn't stop his insults, calling Hinata a clutz, dumbass, idiot, and all the other names in the book, but his hands were always as gentle as his words were harsh. He'd gently grab Hinata's wrist while they were sitting eating lunch, silently placing it in his lap and holding it there, while using his other hand to keep eating as if he'd done nothing at all. His hand was warm through the brace, comforting. Sometimes, Hinata could feel Kageyama's thumb brushing against his own where it stuck out from the brace, but he never bothered to look. (He was definitely not scared to look). When Hinata had to sit out during practice, everyone would come over and assure him that they miss him, and that they'll work hard so he has nothing to worry about, but Kageyama came over the most. Everyone teased him, calling him a doting mother, but Kageyama just always sneered back about how Sugawara was clearly the doting mother of the group. To Hinata, Kageyama didn't seem that much different aside from the wrist holding. He still yelled at Hinata, still ignored him for the most part when they were together, and was still annoying. But something was off. It was something small, something Hinata couldn't really put his finger on.

Kageyama's glares had softened. 

That was it. His eyes no longer looked like he wanted to kill Hinata, but just injure him. Sometimes badly. Sometimes, he looked at Hinata with so much softness, it took the shorter boy's breath away. Kageyama had to be sick. Hinata decided one day, that he should bring this up with Sugawara. Maybe even Daichi, because the two were always together anyway. He waited for his elders to finish up in the locker room before approaching them, making sure that no one else was around before speaking up. 

"Sugawara senpai! Daichi senpai! I think Kageyama is sick!" Hinata shouted, his loud manner getting to him. The two just stared at Hinata blankly, before Daichi had to stifle a laugh. Hinata's cheeks heated up and his eyes looked to Suga for help.

"Why do you think that? He seems fine during practice." Sugawara said, not so subtly pinching Daichi's thigh to get him to stop snickering. Hinata explained to them how he'd been acting lately, how his cheeks would sometimes turn red and his eyes would seem far away, how he stopped glaring at Hinata, and finally how he kept holding his injured wrist. As he said these things out loud, he felt his own cheeks heating up even more. It was fairly obvious what was going on, it just took saying it out loud to realize it, but still, it couldn't possibly be true. Sugawara gave Hinata a soft look, while Daichi continued to try and hide the fact that he was laughing. 

"Hinata, if you think he's sick.. Maybe you should visit him over the weekend? Just to make sure he's okay." Sugawara said softly, his face full of concern and his eyes glimmering with what Hinata could only describe as niceness. Daichi spoke up then, telling Hinata that it was a good idea, and to text them what happens. They were worried of their underclassmen, after all. Hinata nodded, his eyes suddenly hardening in determination before he spun around to go home. 

Why was just going to Kageyama's house so hard?

It was a Saturday, the perfect day to check on Kageyama, and yet Hinata was stuck on his bike at the end of the hill. He knew where to go, he'd been to Kageyama's house before when he passed out in the locker room and woke up in a bed that was not his. Kageyama just said that he didn't know where Hinata's house was, and since he lived the closest to the school out of the whole team, he was given the duty of watching over him for the night. The setter acted like it was nothing, but it certainly not nothing to Hinata. Apparently checking on Kageyama was not nothing to Hinata as well. His heart was bursting in his chest, and he had to shake his head to try and calm himself down. He was just making sure Kageyama wasn't sick, something any team mate would do. With that thought, Hinata set off with one hand on his bike to Kageyama's house. The brunette's house was easy to get to, no tricky twists and turns. Hinata found his way there without a hitch. He propped his bike against the kickstand, slowly making his way to the front door. He ignored the way his face was already starting to burn. He ignored the way his stomach twisted up in knots as he got closer to the door. He ignored the way he was strangely excited to see Kageyama outside of practice or school. He knocked on the door.

Luck seemed to be on Hinata's side, because the person who opened the door was none other than Kageyama himself. He stood there unceremoniously, his hand holding a milk drink to his lips, his eyes only slightly widening at the sight of Hinata. Kageyama was wearing normal clothes, not a uniform and not his jersey, and Hinata had to stop from slapping himself when he thought the taller looked nice. He was just wearing jeans and a loose T-shirt, normal clothes that everyone wears. There was nothing nice about that. Even if the normal clothes seemed to look better on Kageyama than they did on normal people. 

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata snapped out of his daze (he was totally not staring) and looked up to Kageyama's now bored face. He set his lips in a firm line, pushing all his weird thoughts out of his mind before finally speaking. 

"Are you sick?" Hinata blurted out, keeping his gaze strong against Kageyama's confused one.

"What? No, what the hell idiot? I don't even seem sick." Kageyama huffed, moving to the side and staring at Hinata irritatedly. Hinata huffed back, stomping inside as if on instinct. 

"Yes you do! I mean.. You sort of do!" Hinata fired back, turning around and facing the brunette as he shut the door. 

"That doesn't even make sense dumbass." Kageyama moved from the door to the couch, sitting down and continuing to sip at his drink. His eyes were on the TV, but Hinata could tell his mind was somewhere else. 

"You don't make sense! Glaring at me one second and calling me names but then turning around and acting all nice and holding my wrist the next!" Hinata was red now, his mind catching up to his words, and then the consequences of the words. What if Kageyama stopped being nice and holding his wrist after this? What if Kageyama went back to saying he didn't think Hinata was good enough to win? What if Kageyama starting glaring at Hinata with that glare that the shorter would never admit hurt. Hinata's eyes widened, and so did Kageyama's, as if the orange haired boy had broken some unspoken rule that they were to never speak of the changes in their attitudes recently. Kageyama was the first to regain his composure, as usual, but his cheeks were still a soft pink. He looked away, making a disgruntled sound when his drink ran out. The taller stood up, appearing like he was going to throw away the milk box, but instead he stood in front of Hinata, staring down at him with a look too soft to be a glare. 

"Do you have a problem with it?" He asked quietly, too quietly, and suddenly Hinata was back outside the clinic, staring dumbly at the rare kindness in Kageyama's eyes. He hadn't noticed it then, or even the many times he'd seen it afterward, but right now, in this moment, it was so alarmingly obvious that even Hinata couldn't miss it. 

"N-No.. Just.. It's not like you.." Hinata whispered, as if he raised it any higher it would break this moment at take back all the kind moments that had happened to them the past two weeks. Kageyama's hands came up to Hinata's wrist an act that was so familiar by now Hinata didn't even question it. His hands were still gentle, still kind, and Hinata found himself wishing that maybe this could continue even after he got his brace taken off. 

"Shut up. You do things not like you all the time and I don't think there's something wrong with you." Hinata felt bad. He never meant to intend that he thought there was anything wrong with Kageyama. He looked down to Kageyama's hands around his wrist. His face must have shown what he was thinking, because then Kageyama started to pull away, until Hinata stopped him, placing his hand over Kageyama's on his wrist. 

"I don't mind the changes.." Hinata said quietly, pressing his lips to a line and staring up at the taller. He couldn't back down now, or he'd never hear the end of it. Kageyama just smiled, a real smile, the small smile that wasn't terrifying, the one that Hinata secretly loved. He guided Hinata to the couch, setting him beside himself and changing the channel to a show he knew they both liked. 

"Good." Kageyama said, placing Hinata's wrist on his lap once more, and this time Hinata was positive Kageyama's thumb was rubbing against his own. The shorter relaxed against the couch, deciding that saying anything else would just ruin the moment. Their knees were touching, and Hinata was starting to get sweaty in his jacket, but he didn't dare get up. The show droned on in the background, but Hinata's mind was elsewhere as Kageyama's fingers laced with his own on his lap. Yeah, he'd definitely want these changes to continue after he got his brace off (a long time after that too).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Forgive me world. My first Haikyuu!! fic, and my first fic in like forever. (plsbenice)


End file.
